dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
New Dawn Treaty
Name - New Dawn Treaty Time of the year - 22.4 (22nd Day of the 4th month. Time is recorded as 22.4.358.9, 22n day of the 4th month of the 358th year of the 9th age). Length of event: It is a week long celebration. The first three days are basically a build up to the feast which takes place on the 4th night. After the feast, the last 3 days are spent celebrating new friendships and old as well as cleansing the body of old 'sins'. Who runs it: The event is held all over the world, some places have their own cultural spice added to the festival but its the 'core' of the celebration remains the same. ''- dmmadmaxi'' Events: Exotic Creature Wrestling. These are creatures who have been captured and altered (either physically or through magic) to eliminate their ability to kill and maim, but still retained their strength. The berserked barbarian orc in a strength matchup versus a polar bear or ankylosaurus; the nimble wood elf matching speed with a giant wasp, tiger, or dryad hippogriff. ''- whipstache'' "Find the real chest" game where you go into a room full of tame mimics (they just slobber all over you if you try to open them) and a couple chests with a minor prize and one with a major prize. If you come out slobbered, you don't get to keep the prize. Maybe smoke stick juggling, where visibility gets worse and worse as others drop their sticks. Or maybe trying to hit a displacer beast with thrown smoke sticks. It's hard to begin with, but once the space fills up with smoke and your time is still running it gets really hard. Maybe they don't tell you its a displacer beast. "Step right up! Just hit that big cat with one of these flower packets and win a prize. Only 5 coppers!" How high could the DC be? Well-guess-what-it's-a-displacer-beast. ''- rorrick'' Log/Rock Toss - "Only the strongest need even try to heft these logs!" Log/Rock Toss! A large log is hefted onto the shoulder and then flung forward in various styles to try and achieve the farthest distance. STR Save DC14 (DC = 10+1 per 100/200 pd of log/rock maybe) on success means you have maintained the log and sent your toss successfully. STR Ability Check would be the feet you managed to toss the log, or where it came to rest for the contest. Axe Throwing - "Test your skill with the Axe, unless ye be scared!" (I see a dwarf running this, and if everyone failed he would almost without thinking show them how it's done with amazing skill.) Axe Throwing A melon or other object is tossed into the air by an official, and the object is to cleave the melon as near to center as possible. STR or DEX Ranged Attack vs AC15? (Flying Melon) The cleanest cut of the melon can be determined by the best attack roll of contestants. Drinking Contest - "Think you can out drink the man next to you?" Drinking Contest Players go through 3 rounds of drinking and have to make DC's that step up. Make it through all three rounds and assume the player is the last one standing. Round 1 - DC12 Con Save | Round 2 - DC15 Con Save | Round 3 - DC18 Con Save Trial of Champions - Grand Melee Trail of Champions This is a large melee for anyone that wants to participate. Participants would be given a non-lethal, non-magical weapon to match their own. They will have to strip all armor (or be provided some leather) and can use only weapons. This will pit all contestants (in case it comes about) with equal weapons and no armor. The winner would get a purse based on the entrance of all contestants. Entrance Fee: 50GP or 100GP per contestant. (This will keep common folk out of the contest, so it would be Knights and the sort who think they can win the purse. Purse: All Entrance Fees - 10% for the Faire earnings Betting: Players could bet against or for their team members, or another contestant. -You could even run this as a visual for players to watch and not participate. -If a player wins the contest, he could be considered locally famous perhaps. ''- DM Kiado'' Not everything that happens in this wonderful faire is legal: Zombie Sheep Rodeo: A favorite (though frowned down upon) pastime of this faire is Zombie Sheep Rodeo. One student of some famed magical university would learn a bit of necromancy to turn sheeps into zombies. This would all happen in "The Barn" a secret meeting place where Z.S.Rs are practiced only once a year. In the enchantment phase one poor sheep is chosen from the flock to be cursed. The young, stupid necromancer scores points in how disgusting (1-6), fast/aggressive (1-6), twisted/gnarled (1-8), and the largeness of size (1-10) the zombie sheep is. After the curse, is the rodeo. One brave soul (who is usually drunk) attempts to mount and ride the zombie sheep. The man is usually (though not always) bitten by the sheep, turning into a sheep/zombie hybrid for quite sometime. Points are scored on his nonchalant behavior (1-6), his ability to avoid being bitten (1-6) and his ability to ride the sheep (2 points every 10'seconds). This is a very (very) found upon tradition. The guardsmen will rat it out, kill all the zombies, and arrest everyone attending if the could find The Barn. ''- Almarianknight'' Category:Event